


Никогда не теряй надежду на счастье

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Начну с момента, когда Марисса пришла к Пабло просить прощения за видеоролик, в котором он отказывается провести с ней ночь. Тогда Паблито ещё решил «развеять» неправильное суждение Мариссы о нем…
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 2





	Никогда не теряй надежду на счастье

— Пабло, я же сказала, что это была ошибка! Я не хотела!.. Пусти…

— Ну уж нет, дорогая. Ты убедила всех, что я не секс-символ? Тогда я убежу всех в обратном! И сделаю это с ТВОЕЙ помощью.

Пабло выкрикивал эти слова, захлебываясь от ярости, отчаяния и… всепоглощающей страсти. Видит Бог, как сильно он ее хочет! Его рубашка уже валялась на полу, один кроссовок уже куда-то улетел, второй готовился отправиться вслед за ним, а джинсы на его бедрах были расстегнуты. Вне себя от переполнявших его чувств, Пабло начал медленно приближаться к хрупкой, дрожащей, беззащитной, изо всех сил вжимавшейся в запертую дверь его комнаты и такой любимой девушке. До боли любимой… Марисса испуганно смотрела на медленно приближавшуюся фигуру крепко сложенного мэрского сынка, изо всех сил стараясь не подать виду, как она боится… Боится его… Боится того, что может вот-вот произойти… Боится… Но главное, она боится себя, что не устоит, что сдастся, что он поймет, как сильно она его любит! Он снова использует ее, снова причинит боль. Она сжала кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впились в кожу. Но эта боль — ничто по сравнению с тем, что творилось у нее в душе.

Чтобы не поддаться соблазну, она крепко-крепко зажмурилась. Дышать становилось все трудней. Марисса мечтала перенестись, убежать, очутиться как можно дальше от той пропасти, на краю которой находилась. Лишь бы не видеть этого тела, накачанных мышц, мягко перекатывающихся под загорелой кожей, этих сильных рук, а главное — этих глаз, потемневших то ли от злости, то ли от страсти, ставших темно-синими, почти черными, глаз, которые опаляли неведомым огнем. Лишь один взгляд в них — и все пропало… Нет! Этого нельзя допустить! От бури эмоций, таких ярких, таких сильных, таких противоречивых, голова кружилась, колени подкашивались, а мыслей в голове не осталось совсем. Только безумный животный страх. Паника. Казалось, что вся она превратилась в сгусток нервов. Сердце грозилось вот-вот вырваться из этой нежной и мятежной груди.

Запертая дверь. Перевернутая вверх дном комната. Разбросанная одежда. Он и Она. За окном — сумерки, небо заволокли тяжелые свинцовые тучи.

Он сделал еще шаг и оказался так близко, как только было возможно. Пабло уже хотел было схватить Мариссу за плечи и силой прижать к себе, впиться в ее губы, сорвать одежду… Но тут произошло нечто, что обрушило на них всю мощь какой-то неведомой силы… Весь мир перестал существовать. Все с такой силой обуревавшие их только что чувства куда-то вдруг исчезли, испарились. Марисса внезапно с особой остротой почувствовала исходивший от Пабло запах его тела, которое находилось уже так близко от ее собственного. Она вся трепетала от ощущения его гладкой кожи, от исходившей от него огромной энергии. Кончики пальцев начали гореть огнем от нестерпимого желания прикоснуться к его обнаженной груди, зарыться в его волосах. Ужасно сильно, почти до боли, захотелось оказаться в его крепких объятьях, забыть о всех преградах, обо всем, что их разделяет, и броситься в пучину тайных желаний.

Вот его руки уже потянулись вперед, чтобы сжать, словно тисками, ее хрупкие плечи. Еще миг… Наконец Марисса не выдержала напряжения и открыла глаза. Когда это произошло, время для них остановилось. Сказать, что он утонул в их глубине, значит ничего не сказать. Он растворился в них, в ее глазах, в которых горело негасимое пламя жизни и отражалась вся Вселенная. Все, чего он хотел, о чем он мечтал, было здесь, в золотых искорках, опаляющих его. В этот момент он не видел ничего, кроме крошечной слезинки, стекавшей по ее щеке. В один миг весь мир перевернулся. Они как будто попали в другое измерение. Сознание вновь начало работать. Руки, уже готовые схватить, удержать, безвольно повисли вдоль тела и мелко задрожали. Слезинка скатилась и упала куда-то далеко-далеко вниз. Но Пабло уже не обращал на нее внимания, его взгляд был прикован к Ее лицу. В этих чистых лучистых глазах читался испуг. «Что я делаю?! Это же безумие! Я должен остановиться!.. Я не могу… не могу так поступить с ней… — проносились в его мозгу бессвязные мысли. — Я ведь знаю, что она для меня все, вся моя жизнь, единственный источник света и тепла!.. Я же знаю, знаю, что ЛЮБЛЮ Мариссу! ЛЮБЛЮ!!!»

Марисса в этот момент тоже пришла в себя. Сковывающий, парализующий ужас начал покидать ее. Все внимание ее сосредоточилось на глазах, на Его глазах, таких близких, таких любимых. Из них ушла тень, они вновь стали небесно-голубыми. Она медленно уплывала на их волнах куда-то далеко, в страну с древним как мир названием — Любовь. Пальцы разжались, напряжение ушло. Она просто стояла и смотрела на него.

Они просто стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Из их сердец исчезло все, все те чувства, раздиравшие их на миллионы частей всего мгновение назад: гнев и обида, страх и отчаяние, боль и даже страсть. Им не хватило места в их сердцах, которые теперь полностью заполнились Нежностью. Ее мягкий свет, казалось, исходил из самых глубин их душ и освещал каждую частичку их тел, выливался в сиянии глаз, вырывался вместе с дыханием.

Вся, вся эта сцена длилась лишь один миг, одно-единственное мгновение… dos segundos… но за это время для них изменилось все, это время изменило их самих… Tiempo… Всего за мгновение они поняли, что любят друг друга, что не смогут прожить друг без друга, прочли в глазах друг друга то, о чем так долго мечтали… — любовь!

Лишь один миг они смотрели друг на друга, но этот миг был для них их Вечностью.

И уже в следующую секунду Пабло протянул дрожащую руку к ее лицу, провел большим пальцем по еще влажной от слезы щеке, кожей почувствовав солоноватый привкус прошедшей только что боли. И какое-то щемяще-сладкое чувство заставило сжаться его сердце. Медленно он склонился к ее губам и лишь чуть коснулся их своими.

Еще один миг, и она бросилась к нему в объятья, крепко прижимаясь к его теплой груди, а он изо всех сил и одновременно с непередаваемой нежностью держал ее, такую маленькую и хрупкую, в своих руках, пряча от всего мира, закрыв от переполнявших его чувств глаза и клянясь про себя, что никогда ее не отпустит, никогда никому не отдаст. Казалось, весь мир наполнен нежностью, которая целительным бальзамом проливалась на их израненные души. Пабло и Марисса наконец увидели дорогу к Счастью, по которой шли давно, но которую от их глаз долгое время скрывали увядшие листья их собственных глупости, слепоты и гордыни.

Еще один миг, и мир снова повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Вновь разразилась буря, сметающая все на своем пути, но на этот раз это была буря страсти. В их глазах полыхнуло пламя. За окном грянул гром, небо осветила молния и хлынул сильнейший ливень. Он пошевелился, она дотронулась рукой до его лица, и вдруг они провалились в бездну. Способность мыслить вновь исчезла. Горячие поцелуи казались терпким вином, прикосновения — лучами палящего пустынного солнца, дыхание — штормовыми порывами. Движения губ, глаз и рук становились беспорядочными. Они забыли обо всем. Только одна мысль еще вертелась в их сознании: «Она со мной. Он со мной. Мы вместе…»

Пабло, казалось, потерял рассудок от того светлого и радостного чувства, которое сейчас занимало его всего. Марисса словно тонула в его ласке. Они двинулись к кровати Пабло. В разные стороны летела одежда… «Наконец-то ты со мной», — последний отголосок разума, и их унесло порывом жгучей страсти далеко-далеко за пределы нашего грешного мира.

* * *

Они не заметили, как кончился дождь, тучи рассеялись, и заходящее солнце заполнило комнату мягким вечерним светом: в их собственных душах светило яркое солнце безмятежного счастья.  
Пабло не в силах был поверить в реальность происходящего. Ему казалось, что он парит высоко над землей на мягком и легком, как пух, облаке. Лицо его было безмятежным, на губах играла легкая мечтательная улыбка. Он искренне верил, что теперь Это — навсегда, что Она уже больше никуда не исчезнет. Ее голова покоилась на его груди. Одной рукой он мягко прижимал ее к себе, а другой аккуратно поглаживал и перебирал пальцами сплетенные в дреды волосы.

Но в безоблачно-ясном небе вдруг появилась маленькая тучка, грозящая застлать все небо чернотой: безмятежность начала покидать Мариссу. К ней вернулась способность мыслить, а с ней — и все сомнения, подозрения, страхи. И первая же мысль поразила ее, словно удар молнии, заставив сердце чуть не разорваться на кусочки: «Он снова выиграл, снова получил то, что хотел. Он выполнил свою угрозу».

Пабло почувствовал неладное за мгновение до того, как лицо ее исказила гримаса непередаваемой боли, а по телу пробежала судорога. Он с недоумением смотрел на то, как она медленно поднялась и, не поднимая глаз, высвободилась из его объятий, начав неторопливо одеваться. Не в силах понять, что произошло, что он сделал не так, Пабло сел на кровати и в полной растерянности глядел, как она поднимает и натягивает на себя сброшенную на пол одежду. Ни слова, ни намека. Он явственно ощущал ее боль, будто свою собственную, видел, чувствовал, что ей ужасно плохо, но не мог, как ни старался, понять — почему?

Помедлив еще пару секунд, парень тоже поднялся с постели и стал не спеша одеваться, ожидая, что с минуты на минуту она заговорит, объяснит ему, в чем дело. Но его надежды не оправдались. Девушка, одевшись, медленно направилась к двери, опустив плечи и повесив голову, еле сдерживая непрошеные слезы. Она потянулась к ручке двери и, забыв, что она заперта, попыталась открыть ее. Пабло тут же кинулся открывать ее, не осознавая, что он делает. Замок глухо щелкнул и дверь открылась. Но этот щелчок в ушах Пабло отдался пушечным выстрелом, подействовав слегка отрезвляюще. Она уже шла, а точнее плелась по коридору, словно в тумане, не видя ничего вокруг, стараясь хоть немного унять жестокую, опустошающую боль в своей душе. Уже в который раз ее мир разбивался на миллионы осколков. Разбивался из-за НЕГО… Когда он после долгой разлуки назвал любимой другую, эту ненавистную ей Паулу. Затем когда заключил пари, но никак не решался сказать о том, что для него все, что было между ними, ничего не значило. Теперь, когда он ей отомстил за эту глупую ошибку…

А виновник всех ее несчастий стоял, словно громом пораженный, стараясь привести свои мысли в порядок, сообразить что-нибудь, ну хоть что-нибудь придумать, силясь понять… Но все напрасно… Он понимал только одно: он ТЕРЯЕТ ее, он теряет СВОЮ девочку, самое дорогое, что у него осталось! Внезапно он рванул за ней по коридору, чуть не сбив с ног ничего не понимающего Томаса. Свернув за угол, он увидел ЕЕ:

— Марисса! Марисса, постой, что случилось?! Объясни мне, что произошло. Я ничего не понимаю: все было так хорошо, нет, здорово, нет, замечательно, восхитительно, а теперь… Скажи…

Услышав за спиной Его голос, она вздрогнула и остановилась, но не обернулась.

— Что сказать? — еле слышно произнесла она. — Что ты еще не понял?..

— Мари, почему… Я… я не знаю, почему ты уходишь, даже не взглянув на меня, не объяснив, что случилось, что не так? Я не понимаю тебя. Почему ты уходишь? Почему ты вновь уходишь от меня?! — последнюю фразу он прокричал уже на весь колледж, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, не в силах больше сдерживать свои чувства, скрывать свою любовь к ней. Его лихорадило. Земля уходила из-под ног, а он не знал, что ему делать.

Минуту в коридоре стояла гробовая тишина. Все свидетели этой сцены молча стояли, повернув в Их сторону головы, и ждали продолжения. У подножия лестницы стояли, обнявшись, Мия и Мануэль, тоже пораженные случившимся. Появился Томас, который увидел беспорядок в комнате, смятую постель Пабло, пятна крови на простыне и без труда понял, что произошло здесь недавно. Он осторожно прикрыл дверь и двинулся обратно, вслед за другом.

А тяжелое, давящее безмолвие, казалось, тянулось долгие часы. Отчаяние постепенно охватывало Пабло, его холодные щупальца словно утягивали в какую-то ледяную темную бездну, опутывали, сжимали тисками, затрудняя дыхание, стук сердца уже не ощущался. Все его существо было охвачено паникой. «Боже, я сойду с ума! Если она оставит меня сейчас, я умру, я не вынесу этого!»  
Марисса медленно подняла голову, но не повернулась:

— А что тут объяснять? Ты сделал то, что хотел. Ты соблазнил меня, использовал, доказал, что ты — НАСТОЯЩИЙ МАЧО, — и тут она не выдержала, все чувства вмиг прорвались наружу, она резко повернулась к нему лицом, ее голос сорвался на крик: — Что еще тебе нужно, Бустаманте, ЧТО?! Ты и так забрал у меня все, что мог! Теперь ты можешь идти и хвастаться перед друзьями, какой ты мужчина… Иди! Ты ведь этого так хотел, да?! Отвечай, да, Пабло?!

Она резко повернулась и побежала к себе, заливаясь слезами. Все стояли словно громом пораженные. На крик со всех сторон стянулись люди. Никто, кроме Томаса, вообще не понимал, что произошло. Даже те, кто знал этих двоих и давно привык к их перебранкам, были поражены.

Как только за несчастной девушкой захлопнулась дверь на женскую половину, все взгляды устремились на Пабло. А он еще несколько секунд стоял не в силах произнести ни звука и пытался переварить только что услышанное. Наконец он опомнился:

— Что за чушь она несет? — шепотом произнес он, но в этой гробовой тишине всем был отчетливо слышен каждый звук, сорвавшийся с его уст.

Он вновь погнался за ней с криком «Неправда!». Дверь захлопнулась во второй раз, только уже за Пабло. Онемевшие свидетели разыгравшейся драмы не могли прийти в себя после случившегося, никто не мог вымолвить ни слова. Даже Блас, видевший все с лестницы от начала и до конца, не решился вмешиваться в выяснение отношений между Спиритто и Бустаманте.

А тем временем Пабло несся по коридору за Мариссой с криками «Постой… Подожди… Это неправда! Остановись! Выслушай меня! Я объясню, я… Мари!!!». Последнее слово он прокричал уже с рыданием в голосе, врезаясь в только что захлопнувшуюся за Мариссой дверь. В отчаянии он стал дергать ручку, толкать дверь, пинать ее, колотить по ней руками, кричать «Открой, давай поговорим! Позволь мне объяснить!». А в мозгу билась только одна мысль: «Нет, нет, нет… Только не это, нет. Господи, только не это, не дай мне потерять ее вновь! Нет!»

— Марисса! Марисса, открой! Если мы сейчас не поговорим… Нет! Мы поговорим, прямо сейчас! Открой дверь, или я вышибу ее! Марисса, открой немедленно, — не сдавался он. «Не смей, не смей уходить!» — кричало его сердце.

Мариссе же в этот момент больше всего на свете хотелось сделать так, как он просит — открыть дверь, почувствовать вновь прикосновение губ, рук… Его губ и Его рук. И услышать долгожданное «Люблю».

Пабло молотил с бешеной силой, которую удесетеряло чувство страха, безысходности. Он раз за разом набрасывался на этот барьер со все возрастающим чувством близкой потери. Под его натиском эта хрупкая преграда уже начинала трещать. Казалось, что она вот-вот сорвется с петель. А он не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал ничего, кроме бешеного стука сердца, не слышал ничего, кроме ее всхлипов за дверью. Там. Она там.

Наконец, Марисса не выдержала и бросилась к злосчастной двери, разделявшей ее с любимым, воскликнув:

— Хорошо! — и уже почти шепотом — Я открою…

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал ее последние слова. Послышался щелчок. Ручка повернулась, дверь с силой хлопнула о стену, и в комнату с радостным криком «Марисса!» влетел Он, ее принц. Дрожащими руками он дотронулся до ее лица, схватил за плечи, прижал к себе, неистово целуя ее глаза, нос, губы, щеки, лоб волосы и судорожно шепча: «Любимая… Любимая…» Слезы не успевали стекать, так как он тут же сцеловывал каждую соленую капельку.

Немного успокоившись, он крепко обнял ее, положив подбородок ей на макушку и, изо всех сил прижимая к себе, сказал:

— Глупая… Глупая! Как ты могла подумать такое! Это все неправда! Как ты могла уйти, ничего не объяснив. Я ведь не… Я не хотел… Я не… И даже не собирался… Ты… Прости… Я… — мысли в голове спутались, язык заплетался… Он весь дрожал после пережитого, не в силах разжать рук, хоть это и грозило ей переломом позвоночника.

А она… давно не чувствовала себя такой свободной и счастливой! После всех перенесенных тревог, страданий… Ей было приятно вновь очутиться в его объятьях, утопать в его нежности и… любви. Да, теперь она точно знала — любви. И вдыхая уже такой знакомый, такой родной запах его тела, чувствуя его дрожь, она подумала: «Боже, какая же я, все-таки, глупая…»

— Я люблю тебя, — неслышно, одними губами произнесла она.

— Я люблю тебя, — также тихо прошептал он.


End file.
